SCORPIA of Rider
by authorwannabe101
Summary: SCORPIA of Rider is a new organization with the sole purpose of taking down Alex Rider. To do so, they capture him and 15 other people who they could get to. This is the story of how he gets out. Does include K-Unit. T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


SCORPIA of Rider

**Ok, so this is a one-shot that I got the idea for a few months ago and am only just writing it. Ok, so a list of things that you should know:**

**1. Takes place after SCORPIA Rising.**

**2. Alex never left with the Pleasures and is now in fact married to Sabina**

**3. Alex is 22 years old and MI6's #1 agent; works for them willingly**

**4. Fox is MI6's #2 agent and Alex's partner**

**5. Fox kept contact with K-Unit, but they think that he left the SAS after his brother was killed to help out his parents and is now Deputy Head of Royal and General Security**

**6. Yassen never died, he has been living as the Head of Security Appliances, his own company that has nothing to do with anything illegal, elicit, or immoral.**

**7. The guard in Skeleton Key that Alex encounters at the airport did live and is known as Guard.**

**8. A list of people who are captured are:**

**Alex Rider**

**Tamara Knight**

**Fox**

**Wolf, Eagle, and Snake**

**Alan Blunt (who is no longer Head of MI6)**

**Tulip Jones (who is the Head of MI6)**

**Joe Byrne (Head of the CIA)**

**Guard**

**Smithers**

**Yassen Gregorovich**

**X-Ray, Sparks, Scooter, and Texas (Australian SAS unit that Alex worked with once)**

** Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Alex Rider. That would be Anthony Horowitz.**

Wolf was having a perfectly nice day until the men in black captured him. Then his day went downhill- literally. Wolf was shot with a nice dose of something to knock him unconscious and fell down.

* * *

><p>When Wolf woke up, he was curled up on the floor of a 12 by 12 foot room. He had a splitting headache and the ground was stone, so he was freezing. He also had no idea why he was kidnapped. He also had no idea if he was kidnapped when he wasn't a kid. Was it a case of adultnapping? Wolf didn't know. This only added to his headache. And then the door banging open didn't help either.<p>

"In you go!" A man dressed all in black shouted, pushing a man into the room. "Enjoy your company." He sneered at Wolf.

Hurrying forward, Wolf went to check on the man. If there was one thing he learned in SAS training, it was that if you had been captured by the enemy and there was another person in the room- not by choice, of course -then your enemy was their enemy. That meant you could be allies. Not friends, but allies. Wolf didn't do friends. Only his unit and family were friends.

As the man sat up, however, Wolf saw that the man was, in fact, a friend. "Fox?" He cried, astonished. What was he doing here? He was just a security guard- right?

"Wolf?" Fox asked, equally astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just decided to get kidnapped. You?" Wolf asked, the sarcasm clear in his voice. Oof, the headache was really affecting him. Wolf didn't do sarcasm.

Fox shrugged. "Comes with the job."

Wolf frowned. "But you are a security guard."

"OH!" A voice cried, exasperated, as a man moved out of the shadows, "So that man is a security guard? I could tell you stories about when _I_ was a guard!"

"Shut up, Guard." Fox said without turning around, obviously exasperated.

Wolf watched as the man turned purple. "YOU!" He shouted, furious. "You are the one who keeps answering the phone!"

"Bingo." Fox answered, rolling his eyes before wondering aloud, "I wonder who else will be showing up?"

* * *

><p>"HEY! Let go of me! I want to fly down the hallway, not-," groans of pain came from the hall, along with, "Be careful! I don't want to have to patch him up!" and then, "Eagle? Eagle? Speak to me, Eagle!" the 'Eagle's getting more frantic until, "Shut up!" and the door was opened and two men thrown in.<p>

Wolf and Fox, already knowing who they were, hurried forward, while Guard scurried to the back.

"Eagle? Snake? Are you ok?" Wolf asked anxiously. He didn't like his unit mates getting hurt, even if one was like a toddler and the other a mother-hen.

"Wolf?" The two asked, sitting up. "Fox?"

"Yes?" They asked simultaneously.

Snake frowned and asked, "Why are we here?" and Eagle responded with, "Where _is_ here?"

Wolf frowned, "Those are two very good questions." He was about to say more when Snake asked, "Whose he?" and pointed to Guard.

"Oh, him?" Fox asked, shrugging. "Ignore him. He's just some guy who claims MI6 ruined his life."

"They did!" The man shrieked, while K-Unit asked, "MI6?"

"Oh, darn." Fox muttered. "I just said MI6, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." A new voice joined in as a fat man was pushed in to the room, "But don't you worry, my boy. You shouldn't keep such things from your old unit."

"Smithers?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Hmm?" Came the answer. The large man was looking around and muttering to himself.

As Wolf was about to press Fox for more answers, a voice came from the hallway, "Put us down! As a CIA agent, I must say-Oomph!"

"I've said once and I'll say it again." The now familiar voice of the guard- no, not him,_ him_, with a lower case g! -said. "Shut. Up!"

The door was opened once more and two people- one female, one male -were thrown in. Like before, the people barely had a chance to sit up before the door clanged shut again.

The old people and new people all stared at each other. "Who are you?" Fox and Wolf asked at the same time, barely sparing each other a glance before turning back to the new people.

The younger of the two, the female, glanced at the male and, when he nodded, replied, "I'm Tamara Knight. This is Joe Byrne."

While Fox muttered to himself, "I know I've heard those names before," the others seemed to accept it. Or at least, as soon as they had been repeated, loud enough for all to hear, as voices once more were coming from the hall.

"Where are you-Oomph!"

"SHUT UP!" The guard roared, and those inside the room winced. That man was getting really angry.

They were all torn from their thoughts by the door slamming open _again_ and two more people, once again man and woman, were thrown in.

"Mrs. Jones!" Fox cried, hurrying forward and helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, but thank you for your concern Agent Daniels." The woman replied, only to have the man cry, "Civilians!"

"Hmm? Oh yes, but you are too now, if I may remind you, Alan." The woman said, glancing around the room.

Only now did Fox look at the man. "Mr. Blunt?" He asked, mouth dropping open in astonishment.

"You should work on your blank face," A new voice mused, and everyone spun around to see a man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes getting up from where he had been thrown. "I'm surprised your mentor hasn't taught you yet."

"He has." Fox said, growling, "It's just not every day that you see your old boss is all."

Nodding, the man said, "Yes, I suppose so. However,-" Now was his turn to be cut off by screaming from the hall.

"Put us down!"

"We can walk!"

"Where are we going?"

"Where are you taking us?" A pause, and then, "Those are the exact same thing!"

And then, of course, "SHUT UP!" from the guard. Then the door was slammed open again, and four men were thrown in this time, all landing in a pile on the floor.

"Oomph!" They all groaned, and then, noticing everyone else in the room with them, quickly stood up.

"So...," one ventured. "I don't suppose you could tell us where we are and why we are here?"

Wolf shook his head and told him, "We've been wondering that ourselves for quite some time."

Nodding, another suggested. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

Everyone glanced at whoever they knew, then nodded.

"X-Ray, Australian SAS."

"Sparks, Australian SAS."

"Scooter, Australian SAS."

"Texas, Australian SAS."

"That's a lot of 'Australian SAS's," Wolf muttered to himself while Fox cursed himself for not remembering where he had heard those names before.

"Tamara Knight, CIA agent."

"Joe Byrne, Head of the CIA."

"Benjamin Daniels, codenamed Fox, MI6 agent, ex-SAS."

"WHAT?" K-Unit cried. "You're a-"

"Alan Blunt, civilian, ex-Head of MI6." Blunt interrupted. He did _not _want to listen to a 'Your a _what_?' conversation.

"Tulip Jones, Head of MI6."

"Wolf, SAS."

"Eagle, SAS."

"Snake, SAS."

"Guard, civilian, no job, _used_ to be a security guard before-"

"Smithers, gadget maker at MI6." Smithers interrupted Guard. Like all of the higher ups in MI6, he knew who Guard was and that his stories/complaints could and would go on for hours.

"Yassen Gregorovich, owner and Head of Security Appliances, ex-assassin for SCORPIA."

This caused the biggest uproar, above which came gun shots from out in the corridor along with, "SHUT. UP!" from the guard _again_.

"Who do you think they're bringing in this time?" Eagle muttered.

Sighing, Fox replied, "I have a pretty good guess." It seemed like he was about to say more when the door slammed open _again_ and the guard walked in dragging a bloody person and being followed by a man in a suit. Wolf decided to call him Suit for short.

"Right." Suit said. "Dump him there and stand by the door." This was said while pointing at a spot a yard in front of everybody.

The guard did this, and then Suit started talking again. "You have all been captured by an organization called SCORPIA of Rider. Some of you know what this means. Some of you do not. Only know this: you are all connected, and you will all die. Once this guard and I have left your room for the last time, a tank containing a great white shark and a man-o-war will be placed right next to the door. If you open the door, you won't be able to budge it. If you break the tank, you will all be killed and eaten. My colleagues and I will be miles away from here. Good day." And with this speech, Suit turned around and left, followed by the guard who closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were gone, everyone rushed forward to the figure only to jump back as the man jumped to his feet.<p>

"What? Where? Why? When?" The man fired off, then muttered, "I think I forgot one."

"How." Fox volunteered before adding, "And since when did you start asking those questions to fellow captured people?"

"Since I went insane." Was the reply as the blonde-haired, brown eyed 20-something year old man looked around and mused, "I know all of you."

Wolf stared at him hard before finally saying, "Not me."

"Or me." Eagle put in.

"Or me." Was from Snake.

"Or me." Came from Sparks, Texas, X-Ray, and Scooter in unison.

The man shook his head and said, "I know every single one of you.

"You," he said, pointing at Fox, "Are my partner."

"You," this time to K-Unit, "I trained with, and later worked with Wolf who saved my life by taking several bullets meant for me."

"You," the Australian SAS unit looked at him, "I worked with and did some training with."

"You," to Tamara Knight, "I worked with. You also saved my life."

"You," to Joe Byrne, "have hired/borrowed me from MI6 more than once."

"You," he said, looking at Blunt in distaste, "Blackmailed me into working for you, so you are my old boss and are also lucky that I am not pummeling you right now- I haven't decided if I should thank you or kill you yet."

"You," to Mrs. Jones, "Are my current boss."

"You," looking at Guard in horror, "Almost killed me and are now a bother to me everyday with your 'You got me fired!'s and are most likely to drive me even more insane while we are locked up together."

"You," to Smithers, "Make my gadgets for my missions, and therefore have saved my life more times that I can count. Also, before I officially joined MI6, you were one of my only friends."

"You," the man- who is he? -looked at Yassen in shock before saying, "Was trained by my father, who was undercover for MI6 in SCORPIA, have saved my life multiple times, are the one who led me to SCORPIA, and are supposed to be _**dead**_!" The last word was yelled.

"I am sorry, little Alex, for not contacting you. However, my story is a long one and destined for another time."

Gregorovich was regarded silently before the man said, "Fine. And now, have you figured out who I am?" This last bit was directed at the people who said they didn't know him.

Sparks grinned and said, "Alex Rider!" before grabbing the man in a bear hug.

The man, or Rider, grinned back, then turned to the rest of Sparks' unit. "Well?" He asked, only to be hugged by all of them.

* * *

><p>After he had finally managed to extricate himself from the unit, he looked at K-Unit and asked, "And you? Have you figured me out?"<p>

Speaking hoarsely, Wolf asked, "Cub?" At this, when the man nodded, Snake and Eagle gaped at him.

"What the hell, Cub?" Snake asked, staring at him. "What happened to you? And are you the one thing that connects us?"

"First off, I am not a thing. Second, I'll tell you what happened once we get out of here, whether by dying or living. And third, yes, I am the main thing that connects us. You could also say we all work, or worked, for some kind of government, and yes I am counting SCORPIA as a government. They act like one, have the money to be one, and have the land."

Nodding, Snake accepted that, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, before realizing something. Speaking urgently, he asked Alex, "Did they shoot you?"

Shrugging, Cub replied, "It only nicked my arm. I'll be fine."

Frowning, Snake demanded, "Let me see it."

"What? Why?" Alex asked frowning, while Fox joked, "Didn't we already cover those?"

When everyone stared at the ex-SAS man, he sighed and said, "I know that I'm insane." Everyone nodded, then turned back to the argument going on between Snake and Cub.

Suddenly, Smithers burst out, "Alex! Are you wearing your earring?"

Puzzled, the man nodded and asked, "Why?" before remembering what it really was. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

Reaching up, Alex removed the earring and pressed a small button on it making it unfold into a cellphone. Opening it, he mused, "Who should I call?"

At this, several answers were fired at him, "MI6!" "The police!" "SAS!"

All of these were ignored as he cried, "I know! I'll call Tom!"

"Who?" Everyone but Fox and Mrs. Jones questioned.

"Tom Harris." Alex explained, "My best friend from the nongovernment world."

Everyone nodded and then Fox questioned, "Why him?"

"He can call Crawley for MI6, cops aren't a good idea, and his granddad used to be SAS."

Accepting this explanation, everybody watched as Alex dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom, this is Alex."

"Oh, hey, where are you? Sabina's been asking for you. She wants you to be here, you know."

"Where's here?"

"Baby's coming early. She's in the maternity ward right now."

"_**What**_?"

"Yeah, so, where are you?"

"-."

"Alex? You there?"

"I've been kidnapped and my wife is giving birth? What is going on here?"

"Wha- You've been kidnapped?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Sab. I don't want her to worry."

"Got it. Don't tell Sab. Is there anything else?'

"Yeah. Call MI6. Ask for Crawley and tell him we are in an old jail to the north of London."

"We? And why not Jones?"

"Jones has been kidnapped as well."

"Ok. Do you want me to tell Fox?"

"You can't. He's here too."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Contact the SAS. Ask for Sergeant Haynes. Tell him it's Agent Rider. He owes me a favor or two, and tell him K-Unit are here as well."

"Ok, so, contact Crawley for MI6, Sergeant Haynes for SAS, I'm assuming no police, you're at an old jail, don't tell Sabina that you've kidnapped, and what about Jerry?"

"Jerry?"

"Yeah. He wants to know if you're coming on that base-jumping trip."

"Oh. Yes, I'm coming. Sab will still be in the hospital with the baby then, I don't have any missions for MI6, and Sab has been telling me to go. So yes, I'll go."

"Great. See you soon."

"Bye." And with that, Alex hung up the phone to be met with questions.

"Your married?" Wolf asked in disbelief. Only Snake was out of K-Unit, and all three of them were older than Cub!

"Yes, have been for two years."

"Base-jumping?" Mrs. Jones asked sternly. "You know we don't like agents doing extreme sports."

Shrugging, Alex told her, "So? I've done it before on a mission, and might have to again. It's good to know things."

Then, Yassen questioned, "Little Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or does your friend seem a little, how do you put it... like the person who will forget things?"

Alex stared at him, then sighed, "Yes, I suppose he is. He'll probably contact Jerry first and then forget about the rest until, like, tomorrow."

Everyone groaned as Cub opened the phone again and dialed another number.

* * *

><p>As everybody sat waiting for the SAS to arrive, Wolf asked suddenly, "Cub? Why are they called SCORPIA of Rider?"<p>

Alex glanced at him and said, "SCORPIA of Rider. Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence, Assassination of Rider." Sighing, he continued, "SCORPIA made a pact with MI6- they would never try to kill me, for if they did, MI6 would reveal that a 14 year old boy tore them apart. That would destroy them for good. So, they created a whole separate organization to sabotaging and corrupting me and my missions, any information they had on me, and... well, killing me."

Everyone who didn't know what Alex did to SCORPIA was now gaping at him.

"You were 14 when you took on SCORPIA?" Snake demanded in amazement.

"No," Cub denied, shaking his head, "I was 14 when I took _down_ SCORPIA. I won every single time."

Everyone stared at him, and more questions would have come if the sound of a door opening and the high-pitched screams of trained SAS men hadn't attacked their ears.

"What the...?" Wolf muttered. "Is that J-Unit?"

"Always knew they were the Juliets of the SAS." Eagle commented, grinning.

Wolf glared at him and snapped, "Just because J is Juliet doesn't mean that they are her. Besides, that would be rather hard considering there is only one."

Just as a Eagle was about to retort that there's more than one Juliet in the world, just only one in Romeo and Juliet, when Lion's shaky voice called, "Agent Rider? Are you and everybody else ok?"

"We're fine," Alex called back. "Why?"

"There's a giant tank filled with water, some kind of jellyfish, and a great white shark. Gave us all quite a scare."

"We could tell." Wolf called back, highly amused. J-Unit and K-Unit had always been like brother units, and that included the teasing. This episode would provide lots of entertainment later.

"How do you propose we get you out?" Hawk, the weapons specialist of J-Unit, asked.

"No idea." Alex called, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Smithers who told him, beaming, "I have 15 bullet and water proof suits in my body suit. The bullet proof part should be teeth proof as well."

"Never mind," Cub called, "Smithers has suits that will get us out. When you see us in the tank, blast open the door." The suits would protect them, they could blast their end of the tank with one of Smithers gadgets, the water would enter, preventing the fish from swimming easily and providing a way out. There was just one problem. "There are only 15 suits, though, and 16 of us." Alex pointed out.

"Guard can risk it." Fox said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Guard cried. "Not true. Mr. Rider over there can risk it seeing as he lost me my job and got us all into this mess."

"Wait!" Smithers cried, "My body suit works like the others. Everyone can have one."

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, everyone had been checked out and those who needed to be debriefed had been. Alex was on his way to the hospital that Sabina was in, and upon entering it, found Tom.<p>

"Tom!" He called.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Tom said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Alex gaped at him inside his head, hiding his emotions on the outside. Had Tom really forgotten that Alex had been kidnapped?

Shaking his head, Alex followed Tom into the room where Sabina was resting with their baby girl, Diana Adalina Rider.

**Phew, I'm glad that's done. It took me about three days to finish it. Please tell me what you think.**

**I chose Diana's name by:**

**_Diana_- Roman goddess of the Hunt, the moon, archery, childbirth, and maidens. She also loves nature and is my favorite goddess. Because her father is a hunter in a kind of way, I figured it fit. It is also a Russian name, so in honor of Yassen.**

**_Adalina_- a variant spelling of Adelina, the Italian and Spanish diminutive form of Adela, meaning 'little noble'. A Spanish name.**

**_Rider_- Her father is Alex Rider and mother Sabina Pleasure, Sabina took Alex's last name.**


End file.
